Apart
by xrogue23
Summary: AU One-shot. Irene has graduated alongside Teresa, but the two are apart, for now.


I seem to have developed a thing for starting with OCs, huh? Oh well. This was done for relaxation from studying. GCE 'A's are a bitch, aren't they?

This is a one-shot, with everyone going OOC because of my unbalanced state of mind. I may continue this if I want to take it up in future. But anyway, on to it.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>'Ah, Mr. Sahen! Congratulations on your daughter's achievement-,'<p>

'You must be so proud!'

'Smart _and _beautiful! Such a fine young lady-,'

'Richard, you lucky old lad, you!'

Richard Sahen, owner of a successful hotel chain, could not help but grin as a throng of friends and colleagues came forward to congratulate him on his daughter's success.

'Thank you for coming!' Richard laughed. 'Enjoy yourselves here. Hope you clinch a few deals while you're at it!' The people around him reciprocated his smile, then merged back into the crowd.

Richard looked across the ballroom, his eyes immediately spotting his daughter. Another gentler, indulgent smile graced his face.

Irene looked truly beautiful. Her silky silver hair had been pulled back into an elegant twist, leaving a few strands to trail softly down her skin. Her dark cerulean dress left her shoulders bare, save for a few straps around one side and another crossing her back. She had done the makeup herself, which meant that it was natural.

_She looks so much like her mother… _The thought came unbidden, and was immediately quashed by Richard. He shook his head lightly. _Focus on the future, Richard. _He gazed at his daughter again. _The future matters more._

**Apart**

'Thank you, Mrs. Doherty.' Irene smiled at the businessman's wife. 'I hope I would be able to work with your husband in future.'

The woman let out a silly little giggle that only women of the upper crust, who clung onto their husbands' arms and went for high teas, could manage so naturally. 'Oh ho! Getting into business so quickly! Don't you want to take some time to relax, go on vacation? Or maybe…' Mrs. Doherty leaned in closer, lowering her voice. 'Would you like me to introduce a few suitors to you?' She let out another giggle.

Irene fought to keep her smile as genuine as possible. 'I don't think that would be necess-,'

'Oh, don't be silly!' Mrs. Doherty cut her off. 'I know plenty of young, dashing men for your fancy!' The woman grabbed Irene's hand, pulling her into the crowd, no doubt dragging her to some random man.

Irene started to break out of the grip, just as another hand took hold of her wrist.

Mrs. Doherty turned, to find a statuesque beauty holding on to her victim.

'Oh, Galatea! What on earth are you doing? I was just about to-,'

'I apologise, Mrs. Doherty,' Galatea interrupted. 'But I have a rather pressing issue that I need to consult Irene with.' She pulled Irene's hand lightly out of the older woman's grip.

'I see…' The woman looked almost dejected, but instantly brightened up again. 'Well, you can look for me anytime, Irene! The same goes for you, Galatea! Toodle-loo!' She wiggled her fingers and waded into the crowd, no doubt looking to match-make a few more couples.

Irene breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thanks.' She removed her wrist from Galatea's grasp.

'So,' Galatea smirked. 'Shall we discuss this pressing matter outside?'

Irene nodded, eager to escape the mass of people in the room, even though they were all invited because of her.

The second floor balcony was spacious and windy, perfect for cooling off from the crowd, and for dropping the masks from their faces. Having to plaster a smile on your face for a prolonged time can be very tiring and dreary.

'So…' Galatea drawled slightly. 'Congratulations, Miss Top Honours.' Her smile widened as Irene gave a half-roll of her eyes. 'You must be sick of hearing that, huh?'

'Try having a swarm of people telling you the same thing over and over again. I'd be surprised if it doesn't start sounding like a broken recorder.'

'But it brought your family and university great honour and glory.' Galatea said mock-pompously.

Irene sighed again, and leaned against the banister. One among many other banisters in the hotel that her father had built.

'Really. Why don't I feel giddy with ecstasy?'

'Oh, cheer up. After all, your father did put this whole celebration party up for you. He loves you, you know?'

Irene glanced at Galatea, who was studying her with her head tilted to one side. 'Your parents do too.'

'Don't try that on me, Irene. They love my older brother so much they didn't need a daughter, and you know it.' Galatea replied bitterly.

Irene looked away, choosing not to say anything. She knew about the expectations that Galatea's parents put on her. Even when she did fulfill them, her parents just acknowledged it, rewarded her, and continued focusing on her older brother, who was making a name for himself in managing the family's restaurants. She was a child brought up in the shadow of her brother's achievements, more or less neglected by her parents. Perhaps that was why they got along well. The common sense of emptiness built the ground for understanding.

A moment passed in silence.

'How's life with Teresa?'

Irene started, not expecting that question. Galatea was eyeing her with amusement at her reaction. 'What, haven't gotten used to it yet?'

'Haven't had a chance to get used to it yet.'

Irene elaborated as Galatea shot a questioning look. 'She's overseas. Learning the ropes from her father.'

'Hmm? I thought she left the family because they made a big fuss about her sexuality?'

'They've had time to mellow down. It helped when they knew about her grades.' Teresa had received top honours alongside Irene.

'Tsk. Such practicality. Seems like familial bonds are hard to maintain in the richer part of society, hm?'

Irene started to reply, but was cut off by her father entering the balcony. Her posture immediately stiffened.

'Irene… Ah, Galatea, you're here too.' Richard addressed the taller woman. 'I must say, you look stunning tonight.'

Galatea smiled at the compliment. 'Thanks, Mr. Sahen. You look charming yourself.'

Richard gave a hearty laugh, and tossed a small wink before bringing his gaze to his daughter. 'Irene, lots of people are looking for you downstairs. They haven't had a chance to speak to you yet.'

'I'm sorry, Father.' It was always "Father". Never "Dad", or "Daddy", at least not after her parents' divorce. 'I'm not feeling well. I was about to go back to my room after speaking with Galatea.'

Richard's smile dropped a little at his daughter's formal tone, but he managed to recover quickly. 'All right, then. Rest well. Don't tire yourself too much, okay?' He tucked a stray strand of Irene's hair behind her ear, the woman still motionless, before exiting the balcony.

When it was sure that Richard could not overhear anything, Galatea spoke.

'You know, I think that you're a little too harsh on your dad sometimes.'

Irene's jaw clenched a little before relaxing. 'I'm going up now. Go bother Miria now, would you? Give her a call or something.'

Galatea smiled indulgently. 'I think I will. Better than talking to a stick up the ass like you.' She slapped Irene's behind playfully, earning a reciprocal whack on the arm and a '_tsk_', as she went out.

**Apart**

Irene stepped out of the suite's bathroom, wearing a plain T-shirt and shorts. It felt so good being out of those heels and without makeup…

She threw herself onto the comfortable bed, and gave a loud sigh of contentment, her muscles relaxing on the soft mattress. She closed her eyes for awhile, then reached for her purse on the bedside table.

From a small, hidden compartment in the purse, Irene extracted an old family photo of her parents and a ten-year-old Irene on the beach, grinning at the camera and holding out their ice creams. The child and father both had white, vanilla smears on their cheeks, having used each other's faces as a canvass for their sweet treat. Irene remembered her mother's laugh as she and her father had painted each other's faces.

Her breath hitched in her throat, a lump forming unexpectedly as she thought about her mother. It was not that Irene missed her. No. Irene hated that woman. When she was twelve, Irene had gone home hand in hand with her father, only to find her mother on the bed with another man, _fucking._

Irene stuffed the photo back into her purse, burying her face in the pillow. The fight that had ensued was terrible. The last memory of her whole family together was when her parents, and not to mention Irene, were in tears as her mother loaded her luggage into her car and drove away. The woman never filed for custody of her child, knowing full well that she would lose the lawsuit. Instead, she had disappeared from Irene's life altogether. The last twelve years became nothing but a memory, _a fantasy _of an unbroken family. Irene did not even know exactly why she still kept that photo. Perhaps to remind her that she once had a full family.

Irene gripped her pillow tighter, then she heard her phone vibrating. She grabbed it. _Teresa – Are you ignoring me? =(_

She unlocked her phone, only to find a whole string of messages from her long-time friend, and newfound lover. _Lover... _Irene felt the beginnings of a blush involuntarily rising to her cheeks. _Why does this woman make me feel like this, _she thought exasperatedly as she scrolled through all her unread texts.

_Hey, babe. How's the party? Hope you're enjoying yourself. Reply when you're free, ok? I miss you._

_How do you stand all these business crap? It gets so tiring smiling at these hypocrites._

_I love you._

_They're still acting like I'm not their daughter or something. Why did they call me back in the first place? At least my brother doesn't have a problem with me…_

_I should be back by the end of the month. Can't wait to see you again…_

_… Hello? Knock knock. Anyone there?_

_Are you ignoring me? =(_

The edge of Irene's lips twitched upward in a small smile. _This woman sure can talk to herself…_ She typed in a reply.

Hey. Sorry for not replying. I left my phone in the hotel room. Just came back in here. What are you doing now?

Irene kept the phone in her hand, knowing her partner would not take long to reply. Teresa did not disappoint.

_Finally! Haha. I'm in my room now. Just finished dinner, and I don't feel like sitting through another "family activity"… Sigh. It gets so lonely sometimes. Wish you were here._

And let them have someone else to seethe at? No thanks.

Before Irene could stop her finger, she sent the message. _NO! No, no, no, no, no! _She resisted the urge to bang her head against the headboard. _Irene, you are so bloody dumb and insensitive! _The silver-haired woman frantically typed another message.

Teresa, I didn't mean it that way. I wish to be there with you, I-

Another message arrived before she could finish typing.

_Tch. Actually, I think it's better that you don't ever meet my family. Except for my bro, that is. The others are not worthy to even lay eyes on you. Oh well. I guess we have that "meet the parents" thing cut down for us, huh?_

Irene stared at the screen, not knowing how to reply. Did Teresa miss the negative connotations of her previous message totally? Did she ignore it on purpose? Did she know it was a joke? Irene ran a hand through her hair, frustrated. _Since when did things become so awkward with her? Am I reading too deeply into things?_

_Irene? Are you still there? Fallen asleep?_

No… I'm still here.

Irene laid back on the bed, closed her eyes, and waited for the next text. When Teresa had just bared her feelings after graduation, Irene did not know how to react. How many people have experienced this before? Having your best friend confessing that she had fallen in love with you? Irene distinctly remembered her cheeks burning, her hands feeling limp in Teresa's grasp, her heart beating furiously as if on a marathon.

But what surprised her the most, she realized, was not Teresa's words. As Teresa drew her into an embrace, Irene's arms encircled her partner's shoulders; her hands gently grasped the blonde's back. It was then, her lips close to Teresa's ear, that she whispered the words that made her pounding heart feel as if it had plummeted off the edge of a cliff.

'_I love you too.'_

What had made her say that? Those words were involuntary, almost as if she has had those feelings for awhile now, only to be surfaced in that moment. Was it a sincere reciprocation of feelings, or just a spur of the moment?

Irene caught herself, and mentally shook her doubts away as best as she could. She brought up instead more memories of that night: Teresa's smile, the slight moistening of her eyes, the vibration in her hand…

_Wait, what? Vibration? _Irene's eyes snapped open, as she realized the phone in her hand had been vibrating continuously for awhile now.

_Incoming call – Teresa_

'Hello?'

'_Hello, beautiful. Something on your mind?'_

Irene paused a little, but that was all Teresa needed.

'_I'll take that as a "yes".'_

'What? No! I'm fine, Teresa. I just… spaced out, that's all. I'm tired.'

'_Right…' _Teresa drawled. _'You spaced out. That is totally in your character.'_

'I appreciate the sarcasm.'

A chuckle came over the phone. _'You need to loosen up, darling, sooner or later. Maybe I'll help you when I come back. Or maybe, I can even do it now.'_

'Hm?' Irene could not comprehend.

'… _Wanna try one of those phone sex things?'_

The blush immediately rushed over her cheeks as Irene raised her voice slightly. 'Teresa, what the hell-,'

'_All right, all right, relax, babe. Gosh. I'm not going to do anything to you before I take you properly in bed...'_

'Teresa!' God, she could strangle the woman right then and there.

A burst of laughter. _'Okay, enough with the jokes. I can feel you blushing over the phone.'_

'I'm not blushing!' Irene could practically see Teresa's grin.

'_Ah well, it's getting rather late. Don't want to hold the sleepy princess up now, do I?' _The silver-haired woman pursed her lips. _'Sleep well, beautiful. I love you.'_

The smile came unbidden at the last three words. Her uncertainty was chased away immediately. Doubts? She could not believe that she actually had doubts about something that felt so… right.

'I love you too.'

She could feel the warmth in her lover's voice. _'Bye.'_

'Bye.'

Irene gazed at the phone for a moment, before placing it on the nightstand. For the first time in a long while, as Irene gathered the comforter around her neck, she fell asleep with a truly peaceful smile.

* * *

><p>And with that, I shall go bury myself in the mountains of notes on my table. Will be gone for what, close to 2 months? Hope I'll still be sane after this. Bleah.<p>

Please review, criticize, etc, etc.


End file.
